chuck_nbcfandomcom-20200214-history
Season Five
The Fifth Season of aired starting on October 28, 2011 in the United States with the episode Chuck Versus the Zoom. It is the final season of Chuck. The season concluded with a 2-hour special series finale with the episodes Chuck Versus Sarah and Chuck Versus the Goodbye. Production The final season was ordered for a set of thirteen episodes by NBC on May 13, 2011. Unlike all other previous seasons, the show aired at 8/7c on Fridays, rather than its usual Monday slot. Chuck - The Complete 5th and Final Season was released on DVD and Blu-ray May 8, 2012. Season Plot With Chuck, Sarah, Morgan, and Casey all working under Carmichael Industries as freelance spies, Morgan has to learn to handle his Intersect 2.0 whereas Chuck has to rely on his spy skills after his Intersect was removed. Meanwhile, the team has to face ongoing threats against their newly founded spy company all while handling missions from their clients. Cast Main * Zachary Levi as Chuck Bartowski * Yvonne Strahovski as Sarah Walker-Bartowski * Joshua Gomez as Morgan Grimes * Ryan McPartlin as Dr. Devon Woodcomb * Mark Christopher Lawrence as Big Mike * Scott Krinsky as Jeffrey Barnes * Vik Sahay as Lester Patel * Sarah Lancaster as Dr. Eleanor Woodcomb * Adam Baldwin as John Casey Recurring * Mekenna Melvin as Alex McHugh * Richard Burgi as CIA Agent Clyde Decker * Bonita Friedericy as General Diane Beckman * Carrie-Anne Moss as Gertrude Verbanski * Angus Macfadyen as Nicholas Quinn Episode List # Chuck Versus the Zoom # Chuck Versus the Bearded Bandit # Chuck Versus the Frosted Tips # Chuck Versus the Business Trip # Chuck Versus the HackOff # Chuck Versus the Curse # Chuck Versus the Santa Suit # Chuck Versus the Baby # Chuck Versus the Kept Man # Chuck Versus Bo # Chuck Versus the Bullet Train # Chuck Versus Sarah # Chuck Versus the Goodbye Trivia * Chris Fedak and Josh Schwartz had thoughts on bringing back Stephen Bartowski from the dead in this season. It was then decided that his death needed to remain in the story as it was a huge impact on the Bartowskis. * Linda Hamilton reprises her role as Mary Bartowski during the series finale episode, Chuck Versus the Goodbye. She is apparently credited as the main cast for the episode. DVD Special Features * Chuck: The Final Episode - An intimate look at the climactic shooting of the final episode (featurette) * Sandwiches and Superfans: The Saving of a Show (featurette) * Spy Tunes: Scoring the World of Chuck (featurette) * Chuck: The Beginnings (featurette) * Chuck: Through the Years (featurette) * Chuck: The Future (featurette) * 2 full-length audio commentaries on the final two episodes by executive producers and key cast members * "Declassified" scenes * Gag Reel * Full versions of the Buy More TV commercials with Big Mike and Captain Awesome * Extended version of the series finale episode Category:Seasons